villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lori Spengler
Lori Spengler is the main antagonist of the horror-comedy film ''Happy Death Day. '' She was the roommate of the film's protagonist Theresa "Tree" Gelbman. She was portrayed by Ruby Modine. History Lori was a nurse and the roommate of Tree Gelbman. Though she always acted nice to Tree she actually held a deep hatred her for her bitchy attitude. However, once Tree started having an affair with Professor, Dr. Gregory Butler (who Lori had a crush on) her hatred boiled to the point that she wanted to kill Tree and anyone that stood in her way. She first attempts to kill Tree on her birthday by offering her a cupcake laced with poison. Tree refuses to take the cupcake by throwing it away. Later on that night, Lori dresses up in a black outfit and conceals her identity with a baby mask which she took from the schools' football team merchandise. She distracts Tree by putting a music box in a tunnel she walks in and when Tree bends down to get it she sneaks up behind her and stabs her to death with a hunting knife. Tree in the next time loop thinks that her death was a dream but then Lori once again kills her in the next loop by stabbing her again with a broken bong, but only after she kills her fellow sorority sister Danielle's boyfriend Nick by stabbing him to death. In the next loop Tree complains to Lori that someone is trying to kill her. Lori suggests that Tree conceal herself in her dorm room. Later on that night Lori breaks out of the bathroom and kills Tree once again by stabbing her to death. In each of the loops Tree tries to track down the suspects each of which could be the killer who is targeting her on her birthday. She first suspects Tim but while he is looking at gay porn she is killed by being stabbed in the stomach. Next she suspects Stephanie but spots her moments before the killer drowns Tree in a swimming pool. She next suspects Danielle but when the two get into fight they end up in the path of a bus which runs them both over. In the next loop Tree suspects someone who is dressed a black hoodie as the killer but when she bludgeons the figure with a baseball bat it's revealed to be another sorority sister name Becky. Lori again kills Tree by bludgeoning her with the bat. Tree's final suspect is Gregory, who she has been having an affair with. However, while she is in the hospital after passing out, she gets an x-ray which reveals some of the injuries she sustained while being killed in the previous loops. Tree searches through Gregory's office to which she finds a baby mask. Then Lori dressed as the killer appears and kills Gregory before chasing Tree. Tree manages to escape but when she is pulled over by a police officer while driving away she gets herself arrested to avoid the killer. Lori appears and runs over the cop before dropping a birthday candle on the leaked gas of the car which explodes and kills Tree. Tree in another time loop sees a news report on television about a serial killer named Joseph Tombs and suspects that he's the real killer because he is notorious for going after young women. She and Carter hatch a plan to catch Tombs at the hospital but while they are at the hospital, Tombs kills a security guard and escapes from his room. Tree attempts to defend herself by using a fire axe but Carter is killed while protecting her. Tree manages to incapacitate Tombs but realizes that if she stops the loops, Carter will stay dead. She goes up to the bell tower and hangs herself. Tree in the next loop prepares to go after Tombs first stealing the security guard's gun and tells him to call for backup. She enter's his hospital room and tries to shoot him while's he's still asleep but the safety is on. Tombs gets up and fights Tree by slamming her into the wall. Tree remembers that a blackout is supposed to occur and she uses that to escape his line of sight and shoots him to death. Tree then finally eats the cupcake that Lori gave to her after her date with Carter and falls asleep not knowing that the cupcake was poisoned. Tree in the final time loop enters her dorm room where Lori greets her with the cupcake again. She tells her that she ate it the night before when she knows that she didn't. She then remembers that she died in her sleep and that the cupcake was indeed poisoned leading her to finally believe that Lori was the true killer. Since Lori works at the hospital she set Tombs loose and framed him as the killer because of his history. To drive the point even further she finds the baby mask in Lori's desk. Tree tries to force Lori to eat the cupcake but when she refuses she threatens to take it to the police. As Tree went to go to the police station, Lori slams Tree against the door and locks it then she confesses to being the killer who is angry because of the affair between Tree and Gregory and that she was upset because Gregory preferred Tree instead of her. The two engage in a struggle as Lori tries to finish off Tree for good but they are interrupted by Danielle who heard the noise from outside of the room. Lori tries to act like nothing is happening while pinning Tree to the bed but Tree takes the cupcake and shoves it into Lori's mouth after shouting "Eat It Bitch!!". As Lori struggles rubbing the cupcake out of her mouth, Tree grabs the ceiling lamp and kicks Lori out the window to her death. Lori lands in front of a fellow sorority sister named Emily who screams in horror and runs away while Tree looks down at her roommate's dead body. Victims *Tree Gelbman - Multiple different murders. *Nick Sims - Stabbed to death. *Gregory Butler - Stabbed. *Officer - Ran over. Gallery Baby-face-killer-happy-death-day-01-600x350.jpg|Lori kills Tree. First-trailer-happy-death-day.jpg|Lori as "the killer". Trivia *She technically never kills anyone, as all of her previous murders of Tree are undone each morning when Tree wakes up, though the damage of them lasts for a while. Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Serial Killers